The Verge of Realites
by SPRGMR27
Summary: Two new enemies emerge, taking over Nintendo with their sights now set upon Earth. Now without much hope left, Aurora, Panda, Bryce, Mi'kal and Ana return once again. The heroes now face new challenges and facts they wished to forget. As the clock ticks down before the end of both realties, can our heroes restore the peace, or will everyone forever lose realities? [On Hold]
1. Prologue: The Revival of Fears

**YES~! The newest Super Smash Bros came out and surprisingly thanks to my cousin; he helped me with plot and guess what? You all get the sequel to Virtuality vs. Reality earlier than I anticipated! So today, I present to you: **

"**The Verge of Realties!"**

Prologue: The Revival of Fears

It should have been the end of all the madness, but who knew that neither Sara nor Josh was a true villain… A young woman dressed up in an extravagant dress was walking along a dirt road with her long, blonde hair tied into a stylish braid and around her neck was a golden necklace with an odd-colored diamond embedded in the middle into it. She was walking all prim and proper humming a tune to herself as her high-heels smoothly stepped onto the dirt without any dirt or dust going onto her clothing. Humming a certain tone, the diamond she had was glowing a strange aura as from it spectacles of darkness came forth and formed slowly around her, but never truly became visible. She finally stopped looking over a small town and the darkness stopped along with her before she opened her eyes, revealing them to be pure black.

"It's been too long…" She said in a monotone voice as she gazed down upon the normal citizens, "Smashville… and then the home of The Smash Mansion… Oh how long I've waited for this day…"

Holding out on of her hands, darkness formed into it as looking inside, it showed chains around a ball before showing Master and Crazy Hand. Rolling her eyes, she crushes the darkness and smirk, flexing her hand out to see how far the Mansion was from where she was.

"Not too far as I thought… It'll be time for us to reunite, my dearest love."

**~The Verge of Realties~**

Within a small dark cave, pieces of Subspace began to form up, but it seems to be weakened by something as it was trying to create a figure of some kind. Sounds of hissing, cracking and even more sounds echoed the caves as small creatures were scared off. Once it all had connected, two eyes opened up, revealing piercing green-yellow eyes for the figure. Finally panting was heard as the last of sounds faded and the figure finally stood up, but was shaking as it panted. Slowly but surely, it walked outside the cave before its eyes widen, noticing the sky turning darker, but it was now visible.

"…Did she truly return?" The figure asked aloud before Subspace began to leak and form around it like a thin shield, "Dear Arceus and the Hands, please don't let them return."

The figure turned out to be creature similar to Kirby, but it wasn't as the same time. It had a dark blue-purple coloring and the same green-yellow eyes, yet looking innocent as Subspace was surrounding it. Upon its head was a dark green bed cap and underneath Subspace formed something like hair. It then saw images of war and quickly shook it away as a portal was summoned and the creature went inside.

**~The Verge of Realties~**

The Hands were combating the new enemy, who was handling them quite well as most of the Smashers were down for the count. Not all of the Smashers were there when the girls first attack, but the rest of The Smashers knew that the few not at the Mansion had to have escaped. The girl laughed as she sent both Hands flying towards the floor before sensing Mario and Link going to attack behind her. She simply moved aside before sending from her diamond streams of dark lights at them. Mario and Link dodged the attacks as Pikachu came from the side getting ready to attack. Noticing this, the girl's diamond flashed white as the dark lights soon became chains and forced the three to the ground as both Hands recovered before seeing the last of The Smashers down for the battle.

"…Are these mortals truly your champions?" She asked as she was floating in the air looking down at the Smashers before looking at them, "You are truly both fools… They cannot win against me and neither could they against him…"

"You can't simply get away with this!" Master Hand yelled out as he charged at her with Crazy Hand.

Smirking, she summoned two diamond reflector shields as her eyes flashed red, sending them both falling to the ground. Floating a bit more down, she first snapped her fingers, trapping Crazy Hand on the ground while she went over to Master Hand and restrained him as well.

"I told you long ago and yet you denied it… We will have Smash… After all… We are the Cores after all and I believe you have imprisoned the true king of Smash for far too long."

"…Y-You can't do this!" Master Hand cried out.

"Oh yes I can… Because I already did, 'Master Hand.'"

A diamond spear formed into her hand before plunging right into Master Hand, ripping the glove off as darkness began pouring out from inside, revealing to have a core within the middle of it. As Master Hand was lying dead, the spear flew up and went into Crazy Hand next, killing both Hands as the energy went to the core within the darkness. Soon a human body was formed and it was of a young man, wearing formal clothing, but with the darkness it seemed that he had an aura of evil around him… because it was true. When his yellow eyes opened up, he looked at the young woman, who happily embraced him.

"My dear Master Core," She said happily to him, "It has been too long since we last met…"

"As with I, Smash Core," He replied as they broke off, "The Hands are dead… I presume?"

"Of course, and we got some mortals with us. They call themselves 'Smashers…' But not all of them are here, I'm afraid."

"That's no problem; we've show everybody what this 'game' is truly about… But let's focus on our reign, my dear…"

**~The Verge of Realties~**

Ever since the death of both Hands and the rise of both The Master and Smash Core, things had fallen into ruins; an empire of fear and terror. The two cores became the rulers of all Nintendo and all resistance that could be tracked down had been destroyed without any falter. Now they lived in luxury inside what was once The Smash Mansion, but was now a huge Castle as servants did their work and if they even did something wrong, they were punished harshly. All beings were forced under their control as The Smashers were nowhere in sight for any hope left within in the people. Everything turned dark and life was harsh for the people, but the Smashers lives were worse than the people could have thought. The Smash Core had been doing many experiments upon them, some of them were worse than others and without any sign of hope or their powers/weapons; they had given up as well. Though a few held hopes for the few Smashers that had escaped in the beginning or had somehow escaped the dudgeons were all but rumors now. Everything wasn't in balance as it was before the Hands fall, but it seemed like nothing could have changed at all.

Upon Earth, many people with the corrupt copy of the Smash Bros game were hospitalized in a trance-a coma like state. It was proved that originally the copies weren't corrupted but inside the corrupted games and systems it had no trace of origins. Many people were worried about what was going on and nobody could explain what was going on. It only seemed for a few that the game was working normal and they couldn't explain why as well. Nobody knew about what had befallen inside the game and nobody knew of the dangers within the game, which might have been starting to leak to Earth…

**And that's the end of the beginning… for now… But now to the information section!**

**As my cousin helped me out with the plot, this has come out earlier than I thought… but with the new Smash Bros out, I don't think I'll be updating this like I want, but who knows? **

**I am working on other projects with 'The Verge of Realties' so if I don't update this but update another story, just know that.**

"Is this going to be connected to Warrior Kitty's Fallen Revenge?" **No, as far as I've planned with my cousin, who will be popping in these parts from time to time with Shade, we have no plans to add the original Smash Rescuers. The reason is that so far, we don't have any of the characters that will appear. (Lauren will only appear in this prologue because cameo appearance.) If things change then we might add Warrior Kitty and her group in, but don't count on them being from 'Arc 2 to the ending.' If anything they'll have at least cameos that are planned out, but won't be part of the main story as of now.**

** The Arc's are … 2 or 3 currently and it may end up being more if things get too long.**

**My five heroes are returning! Including Shade and maybe a few new faces and if you're wondering, yes that vote a while back was for who I could squeeze in for this story as the ones not under the Cores' power… **

**Anyway that about wraps it all up, but I don't except the first Chapter coming out tomorrow… because I'll be at an Air show for most for the day! So leave a review if you like and don't worry, this will get interesting and things shall be explained as well! I'll see you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Re-welcome to Smash?

**And we're back with Chapter 1 and so is Shade! Say hello again Shade!**

…_Why am I even back here? And it's like 7:35 in the morning on a Saturday no less!_

**Hey! I wake up for Zero Period at 6:45 so Shut up! Anyway let's get this Chapter started!**

Chapter 1: A Re-welcome to Smash?

The Subspace creature was making its way through a small town, now in darkness ad nothing of joy was present as it was walking on the sidewalk. The land had gotten consumed by the darkness from both Cores and if you wanted to rebel against them, you have to keep an extreme low profile or you'd be executed on the spot. As Subspace was making its way through, it kept its senses on the Alloys, brought by The Cores to serve them. The Subspace made its way to a small bar. Inside, it noticed that the citizens weren't even paying attention to him as he made his way to the bar and sat down. The bartender was a hooded figure, who was getting some drinks ready.

"Hey, get me one shot of whatever for today," Subspace said throwing some gold down onto the counter.

"…Sure, give me a minute," The bartender replied giving the drinks he had to another two men.

Looking down towards the two doors, a cardboard box was there with a dog and duck inside resting. The bar was a bit run down, butt if you compared it to the rest of the town, it was all the same. Just as The Subspace got its shot, a few Alloys walked in, startling the few guests inside. They didn't pay attention as they went over to the bartender. The bartender noticed them as he got a glass and begins to clean it.

"…Can I help you?" The bartender asked them.

"You know the drill," one of the Alloys replied, "And we aren't asking twice this time."

"Geez, you tax collectors sure are stubborn."

As the bartender reached to the cashier, the dog had gotten out of the box with the duck and crept slowly towards the Alloys. The two men looked down at Subspace and nodded to it before getting up, placing their glasses down. Before any of the Alloys could react, the dog pounced upon the back of one of them as the duck peck another. The second Alloy was about to get it's sword out, but a metal blade sliced its arm off before shooting it back. The three Alloy was countered by blades and was sent back into a table, destroying the table as two dark wings came forth for the cloaked figure and charged at it. The Subspace smiled and it turned into a blade and flew into the final Alloy as the bartender had darkness surrounding him as his right eye glow red. He pointed his finger and from the dark portal a dark wolf ran out and snapped the Alloy in half cleanly before retreating back into the darkness. Subspace returned back to its form as he looked over at the bartender. Then the two looked over at the rest of the figures and the broken Alloys on the ground.

"This is the third time this month!" One of them said as his wings folded back before the figure pulled his hood down, revealing himself to be Dark Pit, "I'm getting sick of these guys!"

"Well, at least they still don't know that we're still alright," the other hooded figure said, pulling his down to reveal himself as Mega Man, "We're safe until then, but we still have yet to get any way of getting more help."

"Actually, I managed to… trade something for something that can help us," Subspace replied, "But let's clean this up before we get spotted."

"Hey, I'm not cleaning this up; I did it last time," Duck Hunt Dog said as they got to work.

**~The Verge of Realties~**

It was in the back of the bar as Subspace had the small group there after hours. They knew going outside would only lead them to death, so the back of the bar was their only choice. After moving some of the crates, Subspace pulled out what looked to be a medal as the other four looked at him.

"What's that?" Mega Man asked.

"This acts like a summoning portal; the same way The Smash Rescuers were brought here," Subspace replied.

"Really? Then why haven't you gotten this earlier?!" Dark Pit asked.

"…It took longer than I thought to get this alright? Now then, I'll get this going…"

Closing its eyes, energy began to surround the medal as Subspace was slowly touching the medal. Not long afterwards did the energy from the medal faded as Subspace smiled. The first one to come through was a Delibird, who was playing his 3DS with a soda somehow. It seemed like he was distracted until he reached over to his soda and looking up from his game.

"What the-?!" He asked allowed.

The next one to appear – and startling him – was a Kirla with her 3DS. When she arrived, and she had finished a match, she noticed something odd and looked up. Her eyes widen before looking at herself.

"W-What is all of Crazy's antics is all of this?!" She asked almost dropping her 3DS, "No, No! I'm not dropping this as a Kirla!"

The final two to appear out were a Mawile and a Pancham, who were sitting side by side with a 3DSXL between them. It seemed that the two weren't playing attention as the Mawile's eyes were glued to the screen. The Pancham's eyes widen before he blinked and looked at the others.

"…Dear Arceus," He said before looking back at the Mawile, "Aurora…"

"Not now Panda, I need to finish this match!" She replied before her eyes widen and turned to him, "Wait one second… EH?!"

The four of them looked at one another before Dark Pit coughed aloud, getting their attention. It seemed that all of them but the Kirla were not as surprised, but as for that one Pokemon, her eyes were glued to Mega Man.

"M-Mega Man… Is here…" She said as her left eye twitched, "I'm in some wacky dream… It has to be!"

"Hate to burst your bubble, but you're not dreaming," The Delibird replied looking over to Aurora and Panda, "Aren't I right?"

"Mi'kal… Yes, this is real-!"

Aurora was cut off as the Kirla ran past them and hugged Mega Man, taking everybody by surprise. As Mega Man was dealing with that, the other three looked over and saw the others, but mainly Subspace.

"Um… Who… or should I ask what you are?" Mi'kal asked looking at Subspace, "I don't remember seeing in Super Smash Bros… Am I right?"

"Never seen that thing before," Aurora replied, "Oh and also I'm not sure what gender are you."

"…Ok, before I tell you, promise us you won't try to kill us," The last hooded figure said to them.

"What's so bad about it? It doesn't seem like its bad," Panda said as the creature pocketed the medal and walked over to them.

"Aw~ It's so cute~!" Aurora said almost squealing in joy, "It's almost as cute as Kirby~!"

"Hello there!" He replied smiling and extending its little arm-hand out, "My name is Subspace, but you can call me Suby Aurora!"

Silence slowly filled the room for the four… until Panda use Sky Uppercut on the hooded figure and started to beat him up. Aurora and Mi'kal on the other hand, just blink for a few seconds before Aurora smiled happily and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Suby!" She replied happily back.

"Um… so you're not unfazed by this?!" The Kirla asked teleporting by their side, "It's this stuff's fault for what happened in Brawl!"

"Well if you had to face the end of the world by both Mary Sue Sara and Gary Sue Josh, that wasn't much compared to them," Mi'kal replied shaking Suby's hand, "It's a pleasure."

"I-I… Why am I the only one concerned with going home?!" She asked aloud before looking at her 3DS.

'Hey, the good news is here that you get to hang out with all the Smashers!" Aurora said back before noticing something, "Hey… why aren't Bryce and Ana here? Or maybe the Smash Rescuers? Ah~ I still remember the fun times I had with those authors… including Hide-And-Run for Your Life from Hyper Girls!"

"Eh, who knows? But now the question is… why are we back here?" Mi'kal asked before they saw Panda send a figure flying.

"Um… you might want to get your friend to calm down…" The Kirla said, "Also just to get this out of the way I'm Diana…"

"Diana… Why does that sound so familiar… Eh whatever; I'll get Panda."

As Aurora went off to get Panda away from killing the figure, the other two faced one another as the others went over as a group.

"So… care to explain some things? Like how I'm a Pokemon? How am I in Smash? Why are their other humans like me here? Why the Flipping is Subspace here if it wanted us dead? How can I get home-?!"

She was cut off by Mi'kal, who grew annoyed along with Mega Man and Dark Pit, who simply used Present her, resulting in freezing her for a few seconds.

"Hey! Watch it Bird Brain!"

And that resulted in getting frozen once again by his Present.

"I don't think freezing the girl's going to do us any good Mi'kal," Mega Man said to Mi'kal who had frozen her again after dodging a fry pan to his face.

"Then get her to calm down before I feel like freezing her permanently…"

_Hey… Who's Diana?_

**A really good friend of mine who asked if she could join! She actually requested to be a Kirla, so I had to do so!**

_Ok…moving on to where be Ana and Bryce?_

…**Stupid you and your auto-correct language Shade! But as for those two… they will appear but you'll have to see. Anyway everybody, until next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: Time for RecapLore

**And we're back after my laptop decided to crash and make me lose all my files!**

_And you're still ticked off about it. Oh and also Bass… who exactly are you?_

**I think I know him, but still let's get going!**

Chapter 2: Time for Recap/Lore

After getting Panda off of Shulk – who was the other figure and got a major beating from Panda – the group was now in the bar looking over a map. Diana had calmed down thanks to Mega Man and Mi'kal was very thankful of that, though Diana still hadn't forgiven him for freezing her.

"Now, let's get this stuff over with before we get more Alloys inside the bar," Shulk said to the Pokemon, "Now as you know trouble has come once again, but this time's worse."

"What? S Sara back to kill us all?" Diana asked with a sarcastic tone, "That's been done a bit too much."

"Actually, we got both Master and Smash Core to deal with," Dark Pit replied.

"Well that's not too bad- Wait what?!"

"Great, that stupid Boss which is a pain on Level 9 for me," Aurora said, "But… who's the Smash Core?"

"She's basically what activates your Final Smash," Subspace replied.

"But doesn't Master Core do that?!" Mi'kal asked, "I mean- once you defeat is darkness you need to send his core flying in Classic Mode."

"True, but he was actually trapped by both Master and Crazy Hand to prevent him from reshaping this world to what it is now. You see… there are at least six main sources of power in Smash: Master Hand is Order; Crazy Hand is Chaos, Smash Core is what activates and controls your Final Smashes, and Master Core is basically all of the above. Now as for The All-Foreseeing Eye and its split forms; nobody knows when they arrived, but they were here to 'keep balance' or so the legends have said. Others said it was never suppose to be here, but it stayed her for some promise or whatever.

Now long ago both Master and Crazy Hand sealed The Master Core away and banished the Smash Core during a war about… I think it was a long time ago, but moving on from that. Both Hands took upon The Smash Cores duties after they rebelled. After some time, their powers began to leak out, creating Subspace – me – and Tabuu."

"Really? Now we're getting some good lore," Diana said, "Continue."

"Now, Tabuu's mission was to use my powers to defeat the Hands and those who would oppose their rule – The Smashers. As you know, that failed and The Cores knew that without me weakening the Hands, they couldn't escape. Now let's move onto when The Original Five Smash Rescuers came and Sara. Of course you all know about Sara, but what Sara and Josh didn't know was that is those two actually succeeded, The Cores would have been released and thus all chaos would be unleashed. Then Master Hand turned towards Earth looking for those who… let's said had something about them that connected them together: past, present or future. He didn't realize how close The Master Core was to be breaking free along with The Smash Core, but he did so because he came to care for The Smashers."

"So what one moment before you tell us more," Aurora said aloud, "The Hands… didn't originally care for The Smashers at all?"

"Yes, but times have changed since then. Now for Warrior Kitty and the others, as soon as they accepted the challenge of facing Sara, The Smash Core had her chance. She used the fighting with Sara to start to break free and return. The girls were perfect for her but until they defeated Sara, she was chipping the barrier away. But she couldn't fully escape as the girls defeated Sara much quicker than she thought.

And now to your group minus Diana; you thought it was just by chance that you all were brought here right?"

"Yeah, that's what we assumed," Panda replied, "Are you trying to say somebody choose us?"

"Not exactly like that, but you each reflected something of the Original Five Rescuers, which was the reason why you were brought here. Panda didn't count and since they needed a Fifth member, it now has chosen Diana to fit that place."

"Then… what does each of us have that Warrior Kitty and her group has?" Diana asked.

"That, I'm not sure about. But Aurora, you have The All-Foreseeing Eye here correct?"

"Yep! And it still works whenever it likes, though I haven't seen Shade yet," Aurora replied before she noticed a faint glow to it, "What's this?!"

"Well, that's our main ticket to getting to the main point; the main reason is because The Core wants The All-Foreseeing Eye's powers for themselves. Of course, as it knows this, it needed to come back to restore the balance as The Hands cannot."

"…Why's that?" Mi'kal asked.

Silence filled the room as the few Smashers looked down in sadness before it clicked.

"…They're dead?!"

"…Yes, but they did what they could," Shulk replied looking at them, "if it wasn't for my vision, the few of us here would be like the others; gone without hope."

"And now it brings us to this point: We need you all to help us defeat both Cores… and save any Smashers remaining…"

"…Are the Smashers dead?!" Panda asked as Aurora covered her mouth.

"…We're not sure, but we need to gather as many as we can find," Dark Pit replied, "Even as Pit was defeated, I'm still standing… which isn't suppose to be happening…"

"We've seen them all fall but us," Duck Hunt said, "And even if we stood now, we'd be powerless against them."

"…Do they think this a game? A stupid game…?" Diana asked before looking up with a fire in her eyes, "I will not accept this! I'll fight regardless if I have a chance to win or not!"

"Right! We still have each other and The Eye's powers still!" Aurora said, "Even though it's a slim chance, we have to try! It's for everybody back on Earth and here in Nintendo!"

"Agreed, we cannot allow them to continue this reign," Mi'kal said.

"Alright, we're in," Panda said as the other nodded, "Now what's the first objective?"

**~The Verge of Realties~**

Inside a darkroom, a Growlithe and a Monferno were waking up. As they got up, their eyes widen seeing the room they were being held in: they were trapped in cages as they saw creatures from Nintendo trapped in the same cages as them, but they heard what seemed to be human screams. Backing away a bit, they saw what looked to be jars full of souls being poured in strange huge cauldrons beneath them. The two didn't have a chance as The Smash Core appeared smiling while walking on air. Her lance was in her hand as the crystals surrounded her.

"Ah, now look who's awake," She said looking at the two, "Ana the Fire Dog and Bryce the Fire Monkey… Oh how lovely is it to finally meet."

"…Just who are you?" Ana asked growling at her.

"Oh me, well you'll find out soon enough, but first need to make a little deal with you two if you don't mind having them live."

Their eyes widen seeing what was behind her and what was hanging over the cauldrons. Both of them then glared at The Smash Core.

"Now, how about a little deal: I won't harm them if you two agree to help me?" She asked calmly, "Or you can let them die for all I care; we can always craft more."

"…Just… how cruel are you?" Ana asked fighting back tears.

"Oh me? Well I'm no as cruel as my honey-poo, but let's not waste any time."

"…Fine, but only if you keep your promise," Bryce said to her.

"Bryce! What are you doing?!" Ana asked as The Smash Core nodded, "Argh, fine; it's not like we got a choice, even though I'd like to say no."

"Good, now let's get going; we got deadlines to meet."

As the three left the area, the creatures shivered hearing more screams.

**~The Verge of Realties~**

In what seemed to be space, two figures were looking both at Earth and Nintendo. One had a similar appearance to a dragon, as the other was like a Phoenix. They looked at both worlds before to each other.

"...Dear, are you sure about this?" The Phoenix asked, "It may not be safe for them all to return."

"We don't have any choice now," The Dragon replied, "But if the Original Five wish to intervene to save these worlds once again, then I'll allow it. Until then, we must trust that our successors accept the responsibilities."

"I know, but still… I'm worried about the others and what they represent…"

"Don't worry my love; they will, but have hope in them."

"…If I could…"

**Shade whatever you do please don't release The Metroid in my room.**

_But you little liar! They are going to be in this!_

**Not true! And also shut up and let me get onto my stupid Head Cannon. That's why I'm really ticked off because it was original 3 pages long without the extra junk. But since this is done and will new questions here, you'll all have to see what's going to happen next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: Time to Begin The Journey

***Watches as Shade gets chased around her room by Base* I told you to stay careful Shade and look what you brought in… *sweat drop* Also you're in charge of kicking him out.**

_But why me-?! *dodges attack* Oh for crying out loud stop this nonsense now Bass!_

…**I don't think he'll stop Shade, oh and Tremble's here to; I wonder if I can pet him?**

_This isn't the time for those questions! I'm going to die if you don't help me!_

**But you do kind of deserve it Shade, and I'll get the Chapter going while you boys have fun! Now then, here Tremble~! I got some treats for you!**

_Why you little-! *dodges another attack* Ok that's it! I've have enough of this *activates dark magic* Prepare to die you stupid robot!_

Chapter 3: Time to Begin The Journey

Outside the bar, life was going on as usual in the early morning hours. The Pokemon got their rest and decided to go and have a look at the town they were hiding out in just to get a feeling as to how bad things had gotten. The few remaining Smashers reluctantly agreed, but only if the four kept themselves from being spotted by the Alloys or the residents. If they were spotted, that would blow both of their covers and that wouldn't be good. So they decided to just dress differently for the time being – or rather wearing cloaks – so they could look around. Panda got a cell phone to contact The Smashers when needed before the group left the bar.

The group was in awe as to how the town now looked… more like some random ghost town than anything else really. It kind of reminded Aurora and Mi'kal about Super Mario Sunshine when in the beginning everything was dark; that wasn't anything the two liked about the game. Diana was keeping herself calm down as the group began to go around the town. It wasn't hard for them to notice how depressed the people around them were; no smiles, no laughter, not even a happy feeling from the few Toads there. The group couldn't believe just how much things had changed since they last came, but then again when Sara and Josh were in control, the citizens just didn't realize it so they were still themselves; now though, it was the complete opposite, sending bad vibes down their spines.

"…This feels so weird," Diana whispered to them, "I mean, you think how much Nintendo's always upbeat, but now… it's not and I don't like it."

"Then again, what the Cores meant by 'The True Brawl' or whatever isn't how Nintendo should never me," Mi'kal replied, "Without anything to support us, the Cores could defeat us easily, even with The Eye."

"True, but then again we did defeat Sara and Josh without really using any of the treasures," Aurora said to them.

"Correction: You defeated Josh and the rest of us defeated Sara."

"Oh right… I forgot."

"Now's not the time to talk about this in public," Panda said to the three, "Right now we need to figure out just how we're going to get this to work."

"Right," the three replied.

By that time, the three had stop in the town square. The group had gotten a decent amount of information for their surroundings, but the main thing was that the dark vibe was getting to them and they wanted out of it badly. They didn't seem to get any signs of anything that could help them and decided to take a break in the town square before heading back to the bar. Unknowingly, they didn't see some of the Alloys passing by holding something close to them. When the Alloys passed by them, Mi'kal had looked up before his eyes saw it, but then they next thing he knew was an explosion went off. As the Pokemon ducked down to the floor, there was a struggle in the rubble and smoke.

"What was that?" Diana asked coughed trying to get the smoke to clear.

As the group looked up, their eyes widen as some gasped seeing figures fighting off the Alloys. There seemed to be four of them, but one seemed to have been captured and the other three had threw the bomb down and were help fending the Alloys off. None of them could see the residents still walking by, un-phased by what was going on right inside the square. The smoke was faded and so were the Alloys lying upon the ground, now almost scraps metal. Diana and Panda looked up and caught a glimpse of the last figure as it disappeared. Panda didn't have a clue that it was, but Diana knew it the instant she saw the armor. As the others got up, nobody expected the Kirla to run off without any warning.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" Mi'kal asked, "Come back!"

"This isn't good,' Panda said before remembering Aurora, "Mi'kal, get Aurora back to the others; I'll go after Diana."

"Are you sure Panda…?" Aurora asked him.

"I'll be fine, just get back to the bar and tell the others."

"Alright…"

The Mawile and Delibird went off one way as The Pancham quickly went the other way to follow Diana.

**~The Verge of Realties~**

Diana was going as fast as she could, trying to keep up with the figures ahead of her, who seemed to be trying to throw her off their trail. It came to her surprise that nobody was watching her chase the figures on the rooftops. That didn't concern her as she had seen the armor in the smoke and that armor was one she'd never forget; All those battles, those retries and joyful cheers… she couldn't forget.

Panda was right behind her, keeping an eye on both her and the figures he could see. He couldn't tell who exactly did she see, but it was just way too reckless for her to simply leave the group after them. Aurora was never a pain whenever she was in this world, but Diana would be a problem if she didn't learn how to work as a team with the others.

"Why do we get the ones who don't like to work as a team at least?" He asked himself as he followed her before stopping, "Oh you got to be kidding me…"

He found himself staring down a chimney, the one that Diana had jumped down to follow the figures. It was… what you'd expect and he didn't frankly want to jump right into it. Knowing the Diana might get into big trouble, he took a deep breathe before jumping down inside, prepared for the worst.

**~The Verge of Realties~**

Aurora and Mi'kal were making their way to the bar, trying to avoid everyone and not get spotted by Alloys. The two suddenly came to a stop seeing Alloys carrying two cages into a truck, not even paying attention as they just threw it inside. There were only two of them, but something felt odd about it. Noticing how close it was to the bar, the two quickly went over to the bars doors and quickly went inside and got two seats to get a clear view of the truck. By that time the bar was slow, Shulk running the cashier and Duck Hunt was in his normal spot. Subspace noticed the two once leaving the restroom and quickly floated up by them to see what they were looking at.

"Just… what are they doing?" Mi'kal asked aloud, "They have cages out of nowhere, and even though they just picked up two, they have at least ten of those things in the back."

"They do this often, but I have no idea why," Suby replied before noticing Aurora looking a bit sad, "Hey, where are the other two?"

"Diana saw something and went after it," She replied, "Something went off and the figures escaped from the Alloys, causing Diana to see one and go away it. Panda went after her and told us to go tell you guys, but I got a bad feeling about this."

"…I have a feeling that would happen with a newbie," Suby replied, "But then again, we might have another problem…"

"And why's that?" Mi'kal and Aurora asked.

Suby only pointed to the cages and the two looked at them. At first, the two saw nothing at all, but then looking closer was when the fact suddenly sank in. They were looking at one cage staring right at them, one cage where Aurora had to immediately look away from to hide her fear and to calm her down. Mi'kal didn't know how to react, but when he saw Aurora's reaction he knew that it was bad… real bad. Inside that one cage, the one cage that had caused fear to form was a motionless… lifeless… Pichu. Mi'kal quickly scanned the other cages to find Pokemon in the same state. Suby noticed how Aurora was slowly losing all self control and floated over to her and patted her on the shoulder.

"Now do you see why you can't be seen as Pokemon?" He asked her, "I couldn't bear to tell you both, but now Diana and Panda are out there… we have to get them back before they become like them."

"T-Those Pokemon…" Aurora mumbled, "Th-They're dead… Actually dead!"

She couldn't take the fact in before she broke out sobbing. Mi'kal felt the same way before he noticed the truck driving off. He then saw Suby comforting the Mawile, doing whatever it could to calm her down. Memories of his visions that josh showed him filled his mind before he had to force his mind to only focus on helping Aurora. He looked over at her before clearing his throat, only to grab her attention to only listen to him.

"Aurora… I think we should get to Diana and Panda before it's too late," Mi'kal said to her, "It's… the best thing we can do right now…"

She didn't reply, but Suby nodded as Shulk had listened to the whole entire thing. The others didn't notice the Duck Hunt and Shulk were looking away from them with sadness in their eyes. It can to Shulk in an instant: the pain, the fear and the regret he had that day, when the Mansion and Hands fell…

"_Shulk run! Get away while you still can!"_

"_But Robin-!"_

"_No, you need escape while you still can!"_

"_No! She'll need you more than she'll need me!"_

_Explosions went off as Shulk had fallen back because of the rumble._

"_Shulk… Promise me you'll protect her in my place…"_

"_Robin wait! Robin… Robin~~!"_

"…Ok, let's go."

Reality came back to him when he heard Aurora's voice. It came to his realization that something about her was unique, like Mi'kal but bit different. Then it hit him; something made these humans or rather fans different on Earth. As the three left, he noticed that Duck Hunt looked over at him before returning to his post. He looked down back at the glass before reaching inside his cloak and pulling out something Robin had given to him that day. It wasn't anything to him, but he knew that he had to keep that promise to Robin; it was the least he could do for her. Sighing, he had to place it back into his cloak when a customer came in… hiding once again a tome with a bookmark tapped on top reading:

_Never Judge any Tome by just it's Magic… - Robin._

**And I'm done with this chapter, and if you can't notice, this is going to get dark… not sure how dark though. *looks over at an injured Shade* Um… where's Bass and Tremble?**

_Tremble went off someplace but for Bass, I used The Home Run bat on him and he went flying._

**Really? Then why don't I see a hole in the roof?**

_I fixed that, so don't worry. But also when are we getting to the good stuff?_

**When we get there Shade! Anyway that's all for now, so leave a review if you like; they really do help me!**


	5. Chapter 4: Time to Meet the Rebels

**Shade I swear that's the last time you're going to wreck somebody else's house…**

_Well how was I supposed to know Base would be sent that far? At least he should have landed on the road!_

**Well if you or I get sued or fined because of this… I'm going to kill you…**

_Fine! I'll handle it if it happens and you'll pay for nothing!_

…**Ok that's good thing.**

_I'm just fining it to Crazy Hand; he doesn't mind it unless Master Hand sees the fines._

**Well I guess that's good – wait what?!**

_Now let's get the Chapter going before things get worse._

**Wait one second! How can The Hands pay for that? I don't think they're allowed to do that Shade!**

Chapter 4: Time to Meet the Rebels

Panda landed on the floor hearing footsteps fading away as he looked up. The place was… as expected from how the small town was; dirty and untidy. He immediately ran off following the sounds until he saw a door cracked open and faint voices. Slowly approaching the door, he took a quick glance and saw Diana bounded by magic, preventing her from moving by one of the three figures.

"So it was you!" Diana said to one of her capturers, "I knew it! Now I demand that you put me down before your witch friend over her turns me into a spoon!"

"And why should we believe you?" A female voice asked her, "For all we know you could be a spy sent by the Cores?"

"The Cores?! Are you freaking kidding me? Are you really serious? Why would they send a Pokemon to spy on you four?"

"Like we should tell something to the spy," A male voice replied, "But now can we get this spy to go away and not get caught this time? I had enough of disposing of the evidence."

Panda tried to get a better look at the shadows, but his eyes only saw four shadows in the room, not five… Right behind Panda was a shadow figure holding a sword. The figure swung his sword down to strike him at the back of the head, but the Pancham sensed it and quickly used Dark Pulse to send the figure flying away from the room and down to the second floor. Switching to his pole, he launched himself down away from the door as he got a punch ready for whoever attacked him. His pole was met with a sword and the force sent him back, but luckily Panda regained his footing in time. Brown eyes met a Japanese swordsman facing the Pokemon. Panda swore that Aurora mentioned his name before, but since he was defending himself from the mysterious swordsman, he had no choice but to fight whoever he was. Both met their gaze before they went to brawl.

**~The Verge of Realties~**

Back inside the castle, Bryce and Ana were following The Smash Core after being promised that she'd spare two lives… or so they hoped. They stayed a bit close but not too close to The Smash Core, as the noticed the servants had an eerie glow to their eyes. The Smash Core thought nothing of that and just continued on until the three entered a room with many screen showing different parts of Earth. It was a secure room and the two knew that if they wanted to see their friends again and spare those two lives they had to go along with obeying whoever she was until they had a chance to break free.

"Now then, since you two care for their lives so much," The Smash Core said to them as she was simply typing a few keys into the computer, "I need you two to get me a few… mortals like yourself from Earth."

"…As Pokemon?" Bryce asked before getting hit by Ana, "Hey-!"

"I think she means that we're kidnapping humans like us from Earth _as_ humans Bryce," Ana said glaring at him, "Geez I thought since we last met you'd get a bit smarter…"

"Hey! I'll have you know I have a good GPA!"

"How much is it?"

"A 2.5!"

Ana gave him a 'you serious' look as The Smash Core cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Now as you look at the screen," The Smash Core said showing five girls on Earth, "I need you to bring these girls back here: conscious or not."

"And who exactly are these girls and how do we get their 'trust?'" Ana asked.

"Don't worry, I can warp the surroundings so if you have to fight them, no other mortal like yourselves can see it. Now as long as you bring them here without killing them, I'll let your two Smashers off the chopping block… unless you defy me that is."

"…I… rather not see her hurt," Bryce said sighing, "But yes, we'll do so."

"Good, now then… Bryce you're in charge of getting Light and Mighty while Ana gets Warrior Kitty, Frost and Lilac. I trust that you two will do so… or you can say farewell to your Smashers _**permanently**_."

The Smash Core opened up two portals for the Pokemon and they went through as they closed. Smiling, she turned back to see the Smash Rescuers living on life as usual, unaware as what was to come for them.

"Now, we'll finally have our freedom. You girls may have stopped us when we used Sara and Josh… but not this time foolish mortal girls… Now it's time to change it into _**our**_ favor…"

**~The Verge of Realties~**

Suby and Mi'kal had decide along with Aurora that while they went out to get Panda and Diana back, Aurora should stay at the bar – she was in a bad position as Duck Hunt said. Even though Aurora managed to go outside with them, both Suby and Mi'kal could tell just how she wasn't ready to do anything for the time being. They sent her back into the bar just until she was clamed down and able to rationalize her. She didn't want to just sit back and be of no help, but she agreed to do so that the others would be fine. That's how she found herself helping Shulk in the bar when Dark Pit was taking care of other things. To the boy's relief she was doing well and to the customers they actually liked Aurora helping out, as she was cute and very sweet. The only times where she used her extra jaws or got mean was when the customers weren't following the rules, which made her a bit edgy so some customers.

"Hey Aurora, could you help m out over here for a minute?" Dark Pit asked holding a couple of trays of drinks, "I need so help and you have an extra… jaw to lend."

"Oh, sure thing! Be other then in a second!" She replied as she had just handed the last of the drinks on her 12th tray.

She had used lots of trays and since her jaws were so strong, it was able to hold the trays with ease. Aurora loved having her extra jaws back to help her out, though she wished she could say the same for The All-Foreseeing Eye. Since she arrived, it hadn't activated once, which was starting to concern her. If she had the chance, she would see what was up with it but she agreed to help the boys out with the bar and that's what she wanted to do. Going over to help Dark Pit, she didn't notice a shadow looking at her before darting on the floor and into her own shadow. It did however send a chill up her spine, but she was getting a bit nervous and shrugged it off, not knowing an 'old friend' decided to drop by.

…**And that's how Crazy Hands pay for that stuff? Sweet… now I can use it to buy whatever I like!**

_Just make sure Master Hand doesn't find out or else I'll be in big trouble… Though then again I'm not the only one._

**Sure thing Shade! But now that the Chapter's done, we can finally get some rest so we'll see you all next time!**

_Yeah, but I also think I might bet a beating from lots of people now…_

**Oh right! I'll send some things to help Bass and maybe something for Warrior Kitty too… But till next time, I've been Aurora and he's Shade and we'll see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 5: A Shadow's Return

**Ok, we got the things for Bass and Warrior Kitty sent off… and honestly since you choose those things for them I hope to Naga it wasn't anything like a bomb.**

_I don't think I did… though I managed to get off Scott free. Good thing Master Hand's not reading this…_

**Oh and if he does I'm blaming in on you, but anyway let's get this Chapter going because of Bj *glances to him in the back of the room playing Five Nights at Freddy's* He's really been working at many things… So I'm going to have to take it alone from here, even though I still have some of his notes for the main plot… Because **_**somebody**_** won't help me. *Glances over to Shade's 3DS, currently showing Smash Bros***

_Hey! I'm busy as well!_

**But let's get this going shall we?**

Chapter 5: A "Shadow's" Return

Bryce was mumbling to himself as he was walking down the sidewalk, obviously cold. Since he arrived, he had no further contact with the mysterious lady, Ana or anybody he knew. As he landed up in Canada – which was snowing hard – he wasn't wearing anything to really keep himself warm. He somehow retained a bit of his fire powers, but other than that the only thing reminding him of his deal was a smash ball tattoo on his left hand. It was covered by some gloves he bought, but he was still angry as he had _**NOTHING**_ to help him search for Light or Mighty. Finding himself at a Starbucks – which is something that he needed badly – he got a coffee and decided to rest there for a while.

"_Hey Bryce~!" The Smash Core said aloud in his head, "How's it going?"_

"…! You again," Bryce whispered, not wanting to bring attention to him, "Well if you wish to know, dropping me off in Canada with no idea where to find those girls doesn't help me at all!"

"_Oops! Sorry~! I guess I should have told you the information I gave Ana earlier. Though you can still use your fire power correct?"_

"Yes… but you could have at least given me some kind of sense to recognize them! Or at least explained it to me like you did with Ana."

"_Alright fine~! Geez you're a big baby. Ok go outside and I'll give you what you need. Don't tell me until your outside because if I do it inside this… building it wouldn't be good."_

Bryce, having no choice, finished up his coffee and walked outside the Starbucks. Once he found someplace where he couldn't be really noticed by anyone.

"Ok, can you give me the sense?" He asked.

"_Sure thing!"_

He waited for it… and waited… and waited… To his surprise, nothing really felt different…

"Um… excuse but when's the sense going to react?"

"_Sense? Oh… I thought you meat you wanted all the Fan fiction girls to smell a sexy, handsome boy like yourself. Now then, you'll have to deal with it for now~!"_

"Well that makes sense-! Wait what?!"

Just then Bryce heard girls squealing from behind before seeing a huge crowd of girls coming up from behind him, obviously smelling the scent.

"Crud~! Run away!"

**~The Verge of Realties~**

Mi'kal and Suby were making their way through the town, looking for any signs of their friends or who they went after. If a trail was left, it would have benefited them, but of course there was none so they just had to wing it. They went back to the scene of the crime, which was blocked off by Alloys but luckily for them they had a sense on where they were going. Going that way, the two were looking for any signs of the two or even any kind of fight, as it would be logical for them to be fighting right now.

"…If this keeps up we're never going to find them…" Mi'kal said waddling around, "And I really miss being a Chilly from Kirby…"

"Hey if I have enough magic I'd make you that form," Suby replied, "But… I do sense something different about you and the humans when you returned…"

"Really? And what's that?"

"I… can't really explain it, but I believe it has to do with last time you were here… as with Diana I couldn't sense it within her."

"…Makes sense."

Just then they heard what sounded to be something smashing against a wall inside a house that they just so happened to be by. Not knowing what was to be inside, the two cautiously opened up the door ready to strike at whatever was to come at them. Both of them saw Panda fighting the swordsman and the two had just jumped up to strike one another. They were too busy with one another to notice Mi'kal and Suby looking at them and it really didn't matter, as both of them were nearing their limitation for the battle. When Mi'kal looked at the swordsman, he thought he knew him from somewhere…! Reaching into his bag, he pulled out his 3DS and with his game still loaded up; he quickly went to the trophy hoard and came across the trophy he needed to find…

"That swordsman… He's Takamaru!" Mi'kal exclaimed before closing and putting away his 3DS, "Wait one second… if he's here…! Suby! I think we might have some of the Assist Trophies here!"

"Yeah, but if so…" Suby said before the two saw Panda and Takamaru fighting, "Then we need to get them to stop fighting… and find Diana without bringing too much attention…"

Mi'kal nodded and with his staff icy presents began to form.

"Now let's hope I can get this right…"

**~The Verge of Realties~**

Ana was walking around… New York? Oh screw it she had already gotten lost in the United States… Even though she did live there. She didn't really care much, but after hearing she had to get Warrior Kitty and the others assigned to her, she had no choice since Bryce was stupid enough to agree to whoever that woman was. It was their enemy, she knew that for sure but seeing… them being pressured into it by putting two of their friends on the line wasn't what she needed.

"…It looks like I'm going to have to play along with this for now…" She said looking around, "Now to find Warrior Kitty…"

Closing her eyes, she sniffed the air and since she had Growlithe's senses, all she needed to do was catch the oddest scent to find them. It was a "gift" from the lady, but if she could explain to the Smash Rescuers what was going on it would clear up many issues that would come later. Once an odd scent filled her nose, she was quickly able to track it down to a school... and it smelt like one she did need to find.

"Let's hope Warrior Kitty will believe me… and the others…"

With the scent and her mind ready, she quickly made her way towards the school.

**~The Verge of Realties~**

Back at the bar, Aurora was happily humming to the group leaving the bar, telling them to stop by soon. Shulk had to admit – though Dark Pit as well but he didn't want to – that with Aurora now cheering up the place was getting brighter and happier like it should be. Despite the dark times, it seemed like Aurora blocked it out and only focused on the good things of life. He found it wonderful and cute of her, even if she would get ticked off by some customer – resulting in them getting attacked by her steel jaws. Knowing that Robin placed him in charge of taking care of the sweet girl, he needed to keep it regardless of what was to come ahead. Though he did recall how all the Smashers talked about them and all their crazy yet helpful antics. Since he came and was… well not himself during those times, he didn't know exactly what made them… the way they were.

"Hey Shulk… Could you come with me for a second?"

His mind was brought back to reality as Aurora was looking at him, chipper as always. The bar was slowing down a bit and his shift was over, meaning he got his break. When Aurora asked him this, he thought that something was different about her eyes… they seemed to be darker in color for the green in her eyes.

"I kind of think I might have miscounted some things in the back and I want you to come in the back with me just to make sure I wasn't wrong?"

"Um… Sure thing."

The two of them went to the back and once inside, the two began to recount the stock they had. During this time, Shulk didn't seem to notice the darkening aura around Aurora as they did the task. It wasn't until the end when Shulk had something he didn't expect to show up – a vision. It was a simply vision but it was quick and straight to the point. Turning around, he had no time to react to find him pinned back against the wall without grabbing the Monado in time. His eyes widen to not find himself looking Aurora or somebody, but rather somebody else entirely who let off a threatening… deadly aura.

The figure was different than he expected, but he couldn't help but notice how similar he looked to Marth… in a way. The figure had the build of Marth, including the eye shines, but everything else was different. His hair was a deep, dark navy blue ending just below his ears – one that you'd need to see it in sunlight to see the blue – dark red eyes and his skin reflected a more… darker tone than Marth's but was still a similar normal color to Marth's. The attire he wore was of black and gold with battle damage present on them, mostly on the huge scar on his chest. The cape's gem holding it together looked like a golden eye gem staring right at him as the rest of the red and black cape was tattered and stained from battles. The gloves had dirt upon them, but not only had that it seemed that there were faint tattoo faintly shining a deep grey underneath it. Another fact was that his right boot had tattered, bloody bandage tied around it but it was done loosely and it was still hanging on. The blade was what made Shulk take in the dark aura, as it looked Marth's Falchion, but it looked more like a rapier in a way, but the red-yellow gem on it looked real enough besides the faint cracks and bloodstains upon the blade.

"You better have a good reason why you're hiding things from her Monado Boy," He said pressing the blade closer against Shulk's throat, "And you won't speak for yourself you can kiss your life goodbye…"

**Hey Shade you're back into this mess~!**

_Why~?!_

**Because you need more character development in the story! Plus you were planned to be in this anyway.**

_But why I am acting over-protective of you? Most of the time you're trying to kill me!_

**Plot Shade… It's all for the plot… But anyway that's all and we'll see you next time!**


End file.
